His Bride
by LadyFoxy
Summary: Kakuzu/OC: The love story of Kakuzu pre-Akatsuki; vignettes of his and her marriage. Who knew the stoic bounty hunter had a soft spot for a bubbly nineteen year old? Nobody said love and marriage was a debt bondage! Shall contain lemons if continued.
1. Hello Again

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Long time no see! I have finally come up with a new developed story and spent some time writing it. I planned this story for about a year now, but never had the chance to type it out. University sucks; I'm just writing research papers non-stop and have literally no time to write Fanfiction. Boo.

Anyways, here's a Kakuzu/OC story; thanks to Don'tTouchMyHidanK3 for some suggestions, I sort of tweaked it a little, I hope you don't mind.

I won't elaborate why the two of them don't physically age, because I suck at writing and explaining that type of thing (ie why Himaru was immortal).

I tried my best to keep everyone's favorite tentacle rapist like himself, but please forgive me if he is OOC.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

A few candles were lit as the flames flickered and their shadows fanced along the wall in a room with rolls and yards of fabric lined up neatly on shelves. A woman sat on a stool, slightly hunched over a table, entiredly fixated on the thread and needle in between her fingers enough to not notice a tall figure standing outside, observing her through the window. He continued to stare a bit until finally walking up to the door and knocked.

The woman's head shot up, setting down the unfinished piece of cloth on the table and hurrying to the door, loudly speaking, "Sorry we're closed for the night-" The on-the-job, friendly smile on her face disappeared instantly once she swung the door open. In that split second, her body was paralyzed.

It was Kakuzu.

The love of her life.

Her…ex-husband.

Whom she had not seen for god knows how many years.

He was standing right in front of her.

She felt herself grow hot in anger as the blood that shot through her veins was on fire. Her lips parted. She wanted to slap him across the face and yell at him with all the mentally-scripted lines she had prepared over these years; another part of her wanted to simply throw herself into his arms, kiss him madly on the lips and beg him to take her back.

Trying her best to repress her fiery self-contradictory, she dug her fingers into the wooden door and gritted through her teeth, "What are you doing here?"

"You cut your hair," He commented, ignoring her question and entered the house, causing her to take a step back in fear.

"I asked you a question." She snapped, glaring up at him.

"Last time I checked this was still my property," His eyes scanned around the house, ignoring the fact that her eyes were probably burning holes in his chest right now.

"You're a wanted man, I…I can get you arrested," She threatened, pointing her index finger towards outside, "So you better leave."

"You could do that, only if you want to paint your walls with blood," He brushed past her, kicking the door shut and sat down on the couch as if he owned the place. Which he legally did.

"You-" Her hands curled up into fists, "Either arrested or not, you' can't just barge into my house like this!" Neither my life, she thought, bitterly.

After all these years, she thought she had gotten over him. She was still caught completely off-guard by his spontaneous visit. She felt defenseless. She was shaking too, goddamnit!

"Why don't you stop yapping, be a dear and fetch me some tea?" He rubbed his temples.

Fuck, would this woman shut up already? The journey along the way here was already full of bitching from Hidan, all Kakuzu asked for was some quiet serenity.

Expecting that she actually would obey his order like the way she used to, he was caught off-guard as she lunged towards him, screaming and clawing, "Get the hell out my house! You're not welcomed here, you bastard!" She threw her fists against his chest, yelling hysterically at him that just decided to zone out. Her high-pitched yelling just became gibberish; all just irritating, buzzing noise. _Just like Hidan's fucking bickering._

A few minutes after trying to endure her release of anger, he grabbed her waist and growled, "That's enough."

She stopped immediately, both verbally and physically. His hands were on her and she was currently unintentionally straddling him on the sofa. His grip was tight and he seemed to be forcefully pressing himself against her…oh god.

Her skin grew hot and itchy like an allergic reaction, "Let go of me," She demanded, trying to push herself off of him. To her dismay, his hands lowered their position so they were now on her bosom, both giving it a squeeze as he bucked his groin against hers. She could feel his hot erection.

Kakuzu took note of her sharp inhale and chuckled, "You always were more obedient this way."

What did he mean by that? She would conform and surrender to his obviously evil, sexual intentions? How dare he!

"Let go of me," She repeated herself.

Once again, he chose to ignore her command. He just held her like that, enjoying the prickling tension between them. Both emotional and physical, of course.

This position was more familiar to her then ever. It was like déjà vu, like the second time they met.

"I prefer your longer hair," He spoke.

Not being able to bear the physical pleasure or was it torture between their clothed, specific body parts nor the impact of his words, she started blinking uncontrollably.

Kakuzu then tasted salt on his lips. She was crying. She was sitting on him, tears rolling down her pretty face, her pink lips trembling. He knew she was trying to keep it to herself. She always never dared to cry out loud in front of him. She knew he hated it.

Sighing, he let of of her, "Tell you what, I'm just going to shack up here for a few nights, that's it. Reasonable enough since I still own this property."

Sniffling, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and got off her awkwardly. She couldn't stand properly after being pressed against him like that. She couldn't deny the yearning within her for wanting him. "I hate you," She said, her voice not as proud or brave as before, but instead shaky and uncertain.

Kakuzu gawked at her intently with his jade eyes, "I'm sure you do." _Who could blame her, after what happened between them._

She snorted, turning on her heels, stomping away. She didn't notice she had made her way to the kitchen and as if out of nature, her hands poured a cup of warm tea and she walked back out and slammed the cup on the coffee table in front of him.

He reached to pick it up, intentionally letting their fingertips brush. He heard her click her tongue in annoyance and he smirked. It was nice to know he still had power over her like this.

Non-hesitatingly, he took off his mask and took a sip. It was Jasmine tea, just the way he liked it; just the way she used to make it. Herbal, naturally sweet with a subtle hint of bitterness.

"Aren't you afraid that I poisoned it?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not that I can taste of," He shrugged, amused by her tactics. _Childish, as always._

"Well, I did," She stated, "I-it will create acids in your intestines and eventually burn your insides."

"You mean alkaline. Intestines already have acid, if you really wanted to kill me with your s0-called poison, you'd use alkaline instead."

"Oh really, Mister Smarty-Pants," She hissed, "We'll see whose gonna throw around stupid facts tomorrow!" Storming into her bedroom, coming back out and threw a blanket and pillow in his face with a huff and re-entering her room, slamming the door behind her.

Kakuzu couldn't help his lips to curve up as he took another sip of tea. She was just…so similar to Hidan; obnoxious and naive. Loud and proud but fragile in the inside. Well, maybe Hidan wasn't that fragile…ew, what?

* * *

**Flashback-**

**70 years ago**

It was just another ordinary night, Kakuzu was on his way home after a short business trip. He cracked his neck in exhaustion as he made a turn at the end of the street. The flashing streetlight shone on a white-silk clad figure, which was occupying the steps to his front door. Based on the silhouette, he could make it out as a woman. There was a stain of blood on her white dress near her bottom and she was writhing on the floor, seemingly in pain. She was groaning and didn't seem aware of his appearance.

"Oi, woman," He kicked her shin with the tip of his shoe, "What's your deal, you had a miscarriage?"

She shook her head, her dark hair covering half of her face.

Kakuzu scratched his chin, "Had too much sex?"

The young woman shook her head again, attempting to get up but failed.

"You got raped?" He tried again.

She grabbed his knee for support as she began bursting out into hysterical tears, "Please, please let me stay here, even for a night, I'll do anything, please!"

He peered down at the crying woman, her face pressed against his clothed thigh. She was a hot mess: her ruined mascara was rolling down her cheeks and her lips quivered as her hands grasped tightly on the hem of his pants like some sort of lifesaver.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, trying to shake her off but it was as if she was glued to him, "Let go of me, woman!"

She ignored his comment, still physically hanging on to him, chewing on her lips, giving him a puppy dog look.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes in annoyance. He always hated dealing with moody women.

This woman? A stubborn one, that's for sure.

He cleared his throat as his tone became a little more tender, "Erm, fine, you can stay here. But you're kind of bleeding. You know, like, down there. Did something bad happen or what?"

The young woman sniffled and spoke, her voice cracked, "I-I-I-I ran away from an arranged marriage."

"Does that explain the blood?" He asked, sounding unpleasantly annoyed.

The woman seemed to murmur something but all he could figure out was gibberish.

"Oi, speak up or I'll take you to the police station," He knelt down, poking her shoulder.

"Don't take me there!" She wailed miserably, "No one can know I'm here…"

"Then what's your 'bloody' problem?" He rolled his eyes-couldn't this bitch just get to the point? No pun intended, of course.

"I have my period, okay?" She snapped loudly, then quickly turned away from him in embarrassment.

Kakuzu frowned in distaste before he spoke, "Then I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, no! Don't take me there either! You can't let anyone know I'm here, please!" She was now literally sobbing against his leg, "I'll do anything, I'll do anything…"

He pulled himself away uncomfortably and growled, "Fine, woman. Shut up and stay here, I'll be back."

She sniffled and blinked at him, "Really? Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and nodded.

Not pleased with his respond, she held up her right pinky finger, "Pinky swear?"

He glared down at her in disbelief and stormed away.

She huffed but her gaze followed him until he disappeared at the corner.

Gee, how much she wished this stranger was trust-worthy! She couldn't run any faster from that stupid church where that stupid wedding of hers was supposed to be held at, all thanks to her dumb period! Stupid timing, gosh!

The steps of this dude's house was where she could get; but this place was at least somewhere away, right? Right.

Her legs were quivering uncontrollably, her stomach burning in pain. Argh, darn you, cramps!

Within fifteen minutes or so, he was back, and thank god, just by himself.

"Hey," He grunted, giving her a nudge with the tip of his shoe, "Get up and go inside."

With a muffled voice she groaned, "I wish I could, but…I…I can't…"

Another rolling of eyes, Kakuzu sighed and knelt down, hoisting her up onto his back easily with just one arm. That was when she noticed he was holding a paper bag in his other hand.

"What's that?" She asked, interested. She didn't seem shy at all with their physical interaction: his hand was around her waist in order to support her.

Kakuzu ignored her question and simply entered the house and walked into the bathroom, setting her back down on the floor. He shoved the bag into her arms, "Clean yourself up. Call for me when you're done."

She nodded and before she could say 'Thank you', he had already shut the door behind him.

Curiously, she had the strength to manage to get up and look through the bag.

"Aww," She gushed when she saw what were in it. A towel, few different brands of tampons and pads, a new pair of underwear with strawberries printed all over and pajamas-wait, why did they have childish cartoons printed all over? Freaking teddy bears? How old did he think she was, thirteen?

Well, she was a little short for the age of nineteen, but seriously?

Oh, maybe he was those creepy guys with Lolita fantasies-ewww! He seemed pretty normal though, a little dark and cynical-looking…no, no he wasn't a pedophile. He had asked if she had a miscarriage or had too much sex, so he obviously knew she was a woman.

Anyways, a fresh pair of undies was exactly what she needed. And tampons.

Getting up from the ground, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was all ruined, eye shadow and liner smudged, mascara replacing her blush and various spots of her face had dirt on it. Okay, no wonder he eyed her in such pity!

She changed out of her ruined wedding gown in weak enthusiasm and took a shower, allowing the warm water to wash away the unpleasant view of blood stains on her thighs. The heat instantly set her mood to a peaceful pace, allowing her to put away her fear for the moment.

She washed her face, scrubbing hard until she felt clean. Blinking back at her from the mirror was the reflection of the normal her. The teddy bear underwear and pajamas were unbelievably comfortable. She made some goofy faces and decided to tie her hair up into pigtails, just in case he really was a Lolita-fantasizer and to 'satisfy' him.

Unsure, she knocked the door from inside and said, "Hello? Um, I'm done." Her sentence came out rather as a question.

Kakuzu opened it the door and stuffed a cup in her right hand and two pills in the other, "Drink. They're pain killers." He didn't even give her a glance or two.

She did as she was told, swallowing down the medicine with the water he gave her.

He was honestly the sweetest person she had ever met in her life. So thoughtful of him, whether pedophile or not. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around his back, pulling him in for a hug, "Thank you so so so so so much! You are so kind for helping me out like this!"

His body stiffened at her embrace, quickly pushing her away, "Your welcome."

Awww, he was shy!

"You like?" She asked carefully, throwing her hands out in order for him to 'admire' the outfit he bought her.

Again, he ignored her and pointed at his bedroom door, "Go to bed."

"What if I don't, are you going to spank me?" She burst out into giggles at her own joke.

Kakuzu glared at her in disbelief, his jade eyes a little widened. This young lady before him was what, at least seventeen or eighteen was in pigtails and teddy-bear cladded pajamas, cracking a somewhat inappropriate joke at him? Who did she think she was?

"I'm awfully tired and I don't have time to deal with you." He shook his head, pushing past her and plopping down on the sofa in the living room.

She followed him and asked, "What, you're going to sleep here?"

"Yes and I suggest you to go to bed to the room I showed you." He closed his eyes.

"But I'm the guest, so I should be sleeping out here," She tugged at his wrist, "So I'll stay here. You go to your own room."

"To be technically correct, you're not a guest because you showed up uninvited." His eyes remained closed as he continued to lie on the sofa. He figured she would get the hint that she was simply being a nagging brat and go sleep in his bedroom.

But oh how he was wrong.

Instead, she hopped on the couch, straddling him shamelessly. She gave him a poke on the chest, "Sorry! But please, I'll sleep here."

He didn't know if she was intentionally grinding herself against him or not, but his body was having a reaction. He shifted uncomfortably beneath her and groaned, "Fine, get off of me first."

She pouted, getting up, "Fine."

Kakuzu stiffly got up and managed to walk to his bedroom and added, "Don't try to do anything" before shutting the door.

"Goodnight!" She chirped, lying down on the sofa, adjusting the pillow beneath her head and wrapping the plaid blanket over herself. It smelled like pine trees and cologne. It had a very warm feeling to it. She grinned, digging her cheek into the cushion, she indeed was feeling warm. She liked this stranger already and couldn't wait to learn more about him.

Kakuzu stirred in his sleep as he felt the sunshine pour through the window. The smell of burnt bacon filled up his room.

"What in the world-" He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he rolled out of bed, trotting out his bedroom, not awake enough to realize he was just in his boxers.

"Good morning!" The young woman greeted him in the teddy bear pajamas and waved with a wooden spoon, "Breakfast's almost ready!"

"Did I give you permission to cook?" He snapped, striding over to her and pulling the spoon out of her hand, "Whose house is this supposed to be? Hmm?"

Startled by his crankiness, she frowned, looking down at the kitchen floor. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get so mad…I just thought I'd make you breakfast as repaying you for letting me stay here-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, causing her to jump.

Tears began to increase in her eyes.

This stranger seemed friendlier yesterday, maybe she read him wrong.

Pulling the hem of her top anxiously, she blurted, "Please don't hit me with the spoon, that fantasy of yours is just too much for me to handle…"

Honestly. Honest to god, what in the fucking hell was in this woman's head?

Why was she making him sound like such a pervert?

Gritting his teeth, he slammed down the spoon on the kitchen counter, grabbing her chin to tilt her face up so he could see the fear in her eyes, "What's your name?" He demanded.

He took a mere moment to study her face while she sputtered out an answer. She had wavy, chestnut brown hair tied up into messy pigtails; hazel eyes, a button-like nose and small but pouty lips. Not bad at all to look at.

He asked for her name! She thought he'd never ask! He was looking at her too, he was paying attention to her!

The fear seemed to disappear in her eyes. She was now batting her eyelashes excitedly, "Midori," She beamed, "Like the color of your eyes!"

He stared at her in awe for about five seconds, she had a toothy grin and her cheeks were pink. She was actually quite pretty, he thought, if she wasn't so hyperactive, he'd might even tap that.

He felt his face grow hot. Ugh, what the hell? Why would he be blushing at a…a teen with…under-developed breasts? Jeez.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked, blinking at him.

"I'm the owner of this house," He ignored her, pointing his index finger at her, "And you don't ever do anything or touch my things without permission. Y'hear me?"

She nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry. But what's your name?"

Acting as if he didn't hear, he turned on his heels and strode to the living room, sitting down on the couch, picking up an issue of a finance magazine placed on the coffee table and carelessly flipping through it. Midori walked over and sat down right next to him, even if there was plenty of space left on the sofa. She poked his arm and said, "Say, don't you want to know why I ran away from my wedding and more stuff about me?"

He didn't even look up from his book as he shook his head, flipping to the next page, "To be frank, not really, no."

She pouted, kicking her feet. No, she won't give up this easily, "I'll tell you anyways. You see, my family has been in a financial crisis. We own a ranch but because of this weird sickness thing going around, all our cows gone stupid and died and people are suing us for selling the sick cow milk and meat which I don't think we did-"

"You mean mad cow disease," He corrected her, even if he was still fixated on the magazine in his hands.

"Whatever, let me finish," She waved her hand in the air, "And so out of desperation, my dad and mama decided to sell me to this rich dude to be his god-knows-what number mistress who's like super old. I said no thanks, and they came up with a plan to trick me. My daddy said they got me a new dress at my favorite store and wanted me to try it on so I did without realizing it was a wedding gown until they literally dragged me to the restaurant where the reception banquet was held at and I managed to escape. So here I am!"

He nodded, "So that explains the bruises and scars on your arms."

"Yeah, no, I didn't get raped," She patted her chest, "All thanks to you."

"When are you going home?" He asked, still uninterested.

"What are you talking about, I can't go home! Didn't you just hear my story?" She exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand, "Like I said, thanks to you, this is my home now."

"Hell no, I only agreed for letting you stay for a night, since when did this become permanent?" He shook her hand off, "You leave today or I'll take you to the police station."

"No!" She wailed, throwing her hands around him, straddling him, "Please, let me stay here, I'll do the chores, I'll cook, I'll do anything."

He shifted beneath her, "I don't need any of that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, "Please, let me stay. I'll…I can satisfy all your needs."

He couldn't tell if that was a sexual message or a simple, desperate plea, but either ways, he got hard by her words as it was delivered against his ear with hot air.

He groped her bottom, suddenly pushing her down on the couch, so he was on top. He pressed his bulge against her warmth, whispering along her neck, :Are you sure you know hwat men need? Hmm? You think you can satisfy me?"

She whimpered beneath him. Jeez, Midori thought, she thought this guy was different, she really read him wrong! He seemed like a total sweetheart when he bought her tampons last night, now he's just being a horny jerk like normal men. B-but…she can't leave, she didn't want to marry that rich dude, who was old, fat and ugly and she didn't want to go home-her parents, who she loved and trusted the most had practically sold her like she as a cow from their farm for money!

Midori took a deep breath. She'd do anything to stay here. Anything.

To Kakuzu's surprise, she pulled him down and slammed his lips over hers, kissing him.

He could obviously tell she was an inexperienced kisser as she was just prudishly pressing her lips against his. He probed his tongue into her mouth and one of his hands squeezed her chest, causing her to squeak beneath him, pressing her hands against his broad chest and pushing him off to break the steamy kiss.

She panted, her hazel eyes dazed, "I…I'll do anything to satisfy you."

He raised an eyebrow, questioning her previous reluctance push.

She stuttered, her face redder than ever, "T-ttttthat was just…a sneak peek of…erm, the ecstatic joys I could bring to you…if you let me stay."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because," She bit her lip, "…because that was my first kiss. I swear on my own being that I'll do anything you tell me to do," She held up her palm, "I swear."

First kiss? He couldn't help but smirk. For some reason he always thought women in the lower class were more sexually active…since he assumed there wasn't much to do on the farm. Based on her stubborn actions, she was just playing tough. But her reluctant, shy natural body reactions: blushing, moaning, her knees pushing up against him proved, hinted that she was, well, in fact, a virgin. This somewhat made her even more fascinating.

Occupied by his assumptions and thoughts, she shattered it to pieces by asking, "Do…um, do you want me to give you like, a handjob or something?"

She pointed at his erection underneath his pants.

Kakuzu almost choked when she asked him that. Great way to ruin his imagination! Angrily, he pushed her aside, scowling, "No," and enduring the burning ache between his thighs and went for another ice cold shower. Damn woman.

Sheesh, what was his problem? She had always heard her sisters talking about ways they could please their husbands, all she was doing was being nice! Midori touched her lips. They were wet and swollen from their kiss. She smiled.

Yay, she had a place to stay and an interesting roommate to tease, which she had to please: nobody said a free rent and a way out of her horrible wedding-to-be was easy!

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is an experimental chapter, if nobody likes it, I won't continue, even though I do have a little more typed up. Also, this first chapter will be the only one that seems complete, the others will be more like vignettes, showing bits and pieces of him and her old memories.**

**PS. The title sucks, does anyone have suggestions for a new one?**

**Please review and tell me, thanks!**


	2. Banana Pancakes & Bronzed Abs

Author's Note:

Hi folks, I apologize sincerely for the long hiatus I've been on. I'm spent these months taking a rest because first year of college put me in a really bad place emotionally and I've been unwell. I thank every single one of you who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story because you guys give me a reason to continue writing. College has taken up so much of my time and energy I hardly find happiness nor any time to write my own work anymore.

Enough with my moody bullshit, here is a new chapter, it's shorter than I'd like it to be but I like it and I hope you guys will like it too :)

* * *

**70 years ago, **

"Hey," Midori nudged him, "Can I make eggrolls?"

Kakuzu shrugged, "I don't know, can you?"

"Of course I can, dummy!" Midori cackled, "I was asking if I could make eggrolls. In your kitchen. You know, asking for your permission or you might want to spank me again with the wooden spoon!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Again, I did not spank you and am not planning on spanking you anytime. More so using a cooking tool. That's unhygienic."

"Oh really," She teased, "You're just too embarrassed to admit your fetish."

"How old are you?" Kakuzu asked as he rolled his eyes, acknowledging her immaturity.

She beamed, "Nineteen! My momma did say that I seem younger though."

"You do seem younger," He nodded, 'as in a very childish manner', he secretly added.

"Well thank you, it's better to seem young than old, don't you think?" She picked at her nails, "How about you? What's your age, Mister Pedo?"

He cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at her name-calling, "Don't call me that and I am twenty six."

"Haha, close to my guess, I thought you were twenty-eight," She smiled proudly, "Well, I'll go start the eggrolls!"

About fifteen minutes later she came back with a plate in her hand, placing it on the table, "Careful, it may be hot but that's when it tastes the best!"

Then, she grabbed one and took a bite out of it.

Kakuzu stared. She was eating with her hands. How unlady-like.

She licked her fingers clean and the crumbles off her upper-lip, then finally noticed his stare.

"Eat it when it's hot!" She chirped.

"I'm going to get a fork," He mumbled.

"Eat it with your hand, silly!" She grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth, causing him to widen his eyes.

Her action was appalling, but the eggroll was…appallingly tasteful. There was a balanced amount of saltiness and sweetness.

He chewed on it and quickly gulped it down.

"Another one?" She offered, reaching for another to feed him.

He grabbed the plate himself and shoved one into his mouth, chewing madly.

It was Midori's turn to stare. He really likes eggrolls! She took note, she'd be making some more for sure!

Soon the plate was empty and he let out a hiccup, causing her to burst into a series of giggles.

Kakuzu couldn't help but let out a chuckle as well.

Ever since she made him those eggrolls, she had captured his appetite and gave her permission to use the kitchen, 'as long as she didn't burn the house down'.

A few days have passed since she officially resided into his house and this morning, Kakuzu was woken up yet again by her fumbling around in the kitchen. He approached her from behind, amusingly watching her stirring a bowl of dough mixture. It was when she stood on her toes, trying to reach the top cupboard he decided to help.

"What are you looking for?"He asked.

Midori shrieked, "You scared me! Don't walk up to people like that! I'm trying to get brown sugar."

He easily snatched the paper pouch labeled as brown sugar and handed it to her, smirking, "Just trying to help. What are you making?"

She pointed at the cutting board which had freshly sliced bananas, "Banana pancakes, straight from my mama's recipe!"

Kakuzu's face scrunched up, "Oh."

He didn't really like bananas.

It was as if she could read his mind, "Don't worry, a lot of people don't like bananas, but I promise it's gonna be really yummy." She held up her pinky finger, "I pinky swear."

And it was indeed errr, yummy. Kakuzu found her vocabulary a little too cutesy for his taste. But the food she made? Absolutely customized for his appetite.

* * *

"What's your profession?" Midori asked, as she braided her long, chestnut brown hair, "I know you're not a pimp for child prostitution, so what are you?"

Why was she still on this whole pedophile/pimp theory?

He scrunched his eyebrows, "I'm a businessman, I used to work as a broker but just started on small, independent cases."

She giggled, "So you travel a lot."

"Of course." He shrugged.

"I see," She nodded, looking at him with her huge curious eyes, "You're hands down the coolest 'metropolic' person I've ever known! I grew up on the farm, so you know, nothing fancy or international about that."

Kakuzu forced himself to not roll his eyes; "Well then, I hope you'll learn a thing or two around here."

She smiled widely, throwing herself towards him, clutching tightly onto his waist, taking in his masculine, clean-shaved scent, "I'm sure I will!"

All he could do was give her a slightly reluctant pat on the back. He sort of liked the way her hair brushed against his fingertips.

That was basically the 'script' they interacted to. He would be uninterested in the conversation, she would keep asking him questions, he would eventually answer, she would compliment him with praise and trace back to the fact that she was from a farm and blah blah blah…then he'd throw out a line or two respond to make her feel good then she'd hug him and he would respond with a pat. It was annoying as much as it was comforting-the two of them adapted to this 'mode' of interaction pretty darn well.

* * *

**Today**

Kakazu placed the pillows she had thrown him onto the neatly and lay down, using his cloak as a blanket. He could smell the faintest scent of white lilies, the feminine scent that belonged only to her, from the pillows. He felt a lump in his throat. Almost every memory of them had been spend on this couch.

He soon fell asleep in his old house, everything about it was soothing. Sure, it was a bit old but she did a good job with maintaining it. Being Hidan's partner and roommate was a pain in the ass. The albino Jashinist would snore when he sleeps and every now and then bring a hooker over so those nights Kakuzu would be awake all night.

Alright, Kakuzu was an insomniac. At least occasionally. That's why he despised prostitutes; they were tacky, dirty and a major contributing role to his sleepless nights.

Her jasmine tea, the soft smell of white lilies all brought him a sense of indescribable serenity.

The point was that being back in their old house and seeing her-was stirring up his emotions and doing things to his head. Ugh.

Kakuzu woke up around seven thirty to the sound of her footsteps and the fizzling sound of the pan.

"Banana pancakes?" He spoke, which startled her.

"Dude, you can't just walk up and stand behind people and talk!" She snapped, spinning around, her hands on her hips, "I could have burned myself!"

"So I'm 'dude'," He smirked. After seventy years, she still talked like a teenager.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, go away and let me finish making my pancakes."

"So, I see you're still alive." Midori muttered sarcastically as she handed him a plate rudely.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked straight into her eyes, his green eyes looking into her hazel ones.

She shrugged, "I guess the alkaline didn't do its job correctly."

"I thought it was acid you put in the tea yesterday." He couldn't help himself to tease her just a little bit.

She gritted her teeth, knowing his exact intentions of teasing. "Eat your damn pancakes."

Kakuzu poured chocolate syrup on his pancakes in a squiggly line, out of nature. He hadn't had these since forever!

Midori looked at her watch and snapped, "I open up at nine so you have forty minutes to finish and move your ass out of my shop."

"Well, I happen to get the day off today so I believe I'll be here." He smirked, cutting his pancake as if cutting a steak, bringing it into his mouth with the fork and chewed on it carefully, his eyes never leaving hers.

She huffed in annoyance, "Then you better stay behind the curtains, I don't want any of my customers seeing an S-class criminal in my house. I'm going out to buy some stuff."

"I'll take a shower then," He said.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. As if she cared what he did!

Kakuzu entered the bathroom, still familiar with everything, even if he hadn't been back to this place in decades. The soap perched nicely on the corner, fresh new sheets of towels on the hook behind the door…

He stepped in the tub and began to shower.

Fifteen minutes later he heard Midori cursing at herself and fumbling with the keys at the front door. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, wanting to let her in.

She already was.

Midori let out a loud gasp, taking a step back, "Wh-hh-why the heck are you naked?"

"I'm covered," He pointed at his towel innocently.

"Put on a shirt! Jeez!" Midori's face was madly red and she was looking away.

Damnit why did he still have to look so good? She cursed under her breath.

What a 180 degree different reaction today compared to seventy years ago, Kakuzu thought.

* * *

**70 years ago,**

Kakuzu had just taken a shower and exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist, heading towards the bedroom.

"Hi," She smiled at him, drinking from an apple juice box as her hazel eyes stared intently at his naked, topless body. It was as if she was trying to unclothe him with her eyes.

"Um, hi?" He did not know what to do or say. His hand gripped tighter onto the towel wrapping around his waist.

What was wrong with this woman? She was supposed to blush and quickly look away, not stare at him like a piece of meat!

"You're really good to look at," She commented with a goofy grin on her face.

"Thank you, I guess," He looked down at the floor awkwardly.

_Who was supposed to be the virgin here?_

Midori chewed on her straw, trying to suppress the giddiness about to explode in her chest.

Oh god. He was so hot.

He had perfectly bronzed skin; toned arms and those abs…she wanted to get her hands all over him.

"You're really, really good to look at," She said again, adding another 'really'.

"Mind your own business!" Kakuzu scoffed, literally escaping to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Midori let out a satisfied squeal, kicking her feet, squirming on the sofa.

The more sides she got to see of him, whether body or personality-wise, she had to admit, she was developing a big, fat crush on him.

One day, she was going to make him hers. And hers' alone.

_Yup, that was the plan._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope the time-switching back and forth thing isn't too annoying or confusing for anyone. Sorry about it being short and the long wait once again. Hope it wasn't too disappointing.**

**PS. Hidan is going to be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	3. Meeting Hidan

**Author's Note:**

Here's a new chapter! Sorry for the LONG wait, I haven't been able to write ANYTHING lately. I hate university. It kills my creativity. Ugh.

Thank you all who reviewed, it really gave me motivation to continue

I hope you all still like it!

* * *

**Today**

"Good morning, Ayaka-san!" He heard her greet her first customer with high enthusiasm.

"Morning, Midori-chan!" An old grandma croaked, "My husband's suit needs some patching! You know how picky he is when he comes to his clothes!"

Midori giggled, "Of course, I'll get that done right away."

Ayaka pointed at the kitchen, "Could I have some of your jasmine tea? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"Errr…sure!" Midori bit her lip, hurrying to fetch the elder a cup of freshly brewed tea.

Ayaka was like a loving grandmother to her but a little too caring, she'd talk for hours about anything. And since Kakuzu was here, it was best he didn't hear what sorts of conversations they'd have.

Ayaka took a sip of her tea, "Mmm, how nice. Midori-chan, your jasmine tea is always perfect and you can sew and do everything-you are such a sweetheart, why don't you find yourself a nice young man and get married?"

Midori almost choked. Jeez, what's up with the straightforward questions in the morning, more so with Kakuzu probably listening intently to? Which he was, of course.

To keep her cool, she relaxed her shoulders and replied politely as she always did, "…I don't think that's a priority of mine right now, you know. I'm quite well off without a guy and it would be weird if someone became a part of my life. I don't know what to give them and they would…give me. I don't know if I'm capable of loving someone, you know? So right now, I'm just gonna love what I do, sew!"

Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched. She had not been with anyone? Ever? That can't be possible. She was so needy back then. _Naggy and needy. _

"Isn't that handsome bloke from town pursuing you? I heard he's quite the catch!" Ayaka gushed, "You know I love you like my granddaughter, Midori-chan, I want you to be happy!"

Midori began sewing the patch onto the tweed suit even more furiously, "Yes, he is. No, he's not a catch, and I know you do and I am happy. I'm not interested in him. I hate businessmen. I hate their guts. Every one of them."

Kakuzu smirked. Their divorce sure had traumatized her a lot.

"Maybe you can open up to different types of guys! Have you ever dated a businessman? Shiro is a businessman and look how happy we are!" Ayaka drank from her cup again.

Midori paused, biting her lip hard, "Not every marriage works out, you know, Ayaka."

"But with a sweet girl like you? What type of men would not want to have you as a wife?" The old lady exclaimed, "Oh dear, why do you talk in such a cynical tone?"

Midori had to fight through a lump in her throat, "Past experience, some unpleasant memories."

"I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have brought up the topic. You know how excited I get in the morning," Ayaka apologized.

Midori shrugged and forced a smile, "No worries. Here, I'm done as well, tell Shiro-chi I said hi." She handed the tweed suit back to the woman, "I won't charge you this time."

"Such a sweetheart," Ayaka gave her a hug, leaving the store.

Midori exhaled loudly, running her fingers through her hair. Today's gonna be a long day, with her ex-husband cooped up behind the curtains possibly eavesdropping and all. Ugh.

Her door was suddenly swung open loudly and rudely. Her head shot up to see the customer. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed all over identical with Kakuzu's and had silver hair, slicked back. He was devilishly handsome with a smug smirk on his face and he swaggered into the store.

Hidan checked out the woman who was sitting at the sewing machine who was staring back at him and grinned, "Hi ya, dollface!"

Kakuzu closed his eyes. Hidan. What was that fucking idiot doing here? Didn't he say he wanted to visit the whorehouse or something?.

Instead of being appalled or taken aback by his cheekiness like Kiyomi, Hidan's lover, Midori burst out in giggles, "Hi there, what do you need today?"

"Well, could you stitch up the hem of my cloak? It sort of ripped." Hidan took off his cloak in a swift motion like a model, almost, exposing his naked, toned upper torso.

Midori giggled again, "Of course. You have some nice abs there, sir."

Hidan put his hands on his hips, cackling proudly, "I work for it, thanks for pointing that out! And you, dollface, look hot as ever! You haven't aged one bit! You are the same hot chick in this picture!" He exclaimed, holding up an old, tainted piece of paper. It was a black and white photo.

It was Kakuzu and her marriage photo.

"Where did you get that?" Midori asked nervously, feeling a lump in her throat.

Her smile in the photo was so wide, she was so happy, so…blindingly naive.

Kakuzu already had that stoic, emotionless face as he stood beside her.

This was obviously a marriage that should not have been.

She had seen him as cool, calm, collected and mature, not heartless at all.

Not heartless at all.

Why would this albino hottie have their wedding picture?

"I stole it from a friend's briefcase!" Hidan explained cockily, "This pimp from the picture!"

Kakuzu almost let out a growl from behind the curtains from tensely listening to their conversation.

He had kept their wedding photo in his briefcase which he brought along with him everywhere. For no reason whatsoever, it was just like a good luck charm, that was all.

He did not know how to explain this to Midori, the woman would try perhaps actually try to murder him this time.

Much to Kakuzu's surprise, Midori burst out in laughter, clapping her hands, "You think he's a pimp too? That was what I said! I also thought he was a pedophile at one point!"

Hidan's violet eyes sparkled. No shit, this woman was a babe and she sort of had a sense of vulgarity and humour like him!

"So what's are you to him? You're not like his favorite whore in the past right? Or are you?" The Jashinist asked excitedly.

Midori let out a chuckle, "Haha, real funny. I wish I was his favorite. Nah, just kidding, I, um, I was his wife for a few years."

"Holy fucking shit, no way!" Hidan clapped his hands, "'Kuzu the pimp was married before?"

"A few times, I believe so, yes," Midori nodded, "And you're his partner in crime?"

It was Kakuzu's turn to feel a lump in his throat. Midori was supposed to cry or be taken aback by this, not become chit-chatty with Hidan! More so making fun of him!

"Guilty," Hidan shrugged sheepishly, "Say, how did that stitched freak get a sweet piece of ass like you as a wife?"

"He's not a stitched freak," She blurted to Kakuzu's defense, then quickly cleared her throat, "I think I sort of forced him into the marriage."

Kakuzu stiffened. Did she think that the whole time? Was that what she felt?

It wasn't all like that, at least not all.

He enjoyed their marriage for a period of time. He really did.

"Is that so?" Hidan rubbed his chin. He had never thought about what Kakuzu's life before the Akatsuki would be like. This was some interesting shit going on.

"I'm sure you'd love to drink tea and chat but you're not here for that, are you," Midori smiled politely. Her chest tightened and ached by the paining thoughts of her past marriage.

"Is that motherfucker here?" Hidan asked.

"The mofo is right behind the curtains," She shrugged, beginning to patch Hidan's cloak.

"Yo, 'Kuzu!" Hidan hollered, walking over to the curtains.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?" Kakuzu grunted.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Jeez, why can't I get some eye candy too?"

"Shut up," Kakuzu growled.

"Your wife is really pretty," Hidan's voice softened, sounding less taunting, "Why would you want to leave her?"

Kakuzu frowned, his chest tightened at Hidan's comment, "Things change, I guess."

* * *

**70 years ago,**

"You must find me annoying," She chirped, skipping over to Kakuzu, who was sitting at the couch staring out the window.

Inhaling the feminine, flowery scent that belonged only to her, he quickly closed his eyes and cursed himself for picking out a 'no way out' location to lounge around!

She plopped down right next to him, scooting over closer than ever and jabbed her finger on his upper arm, eager to seek out his answer, "Don't you, don't you?"

He sighed, answering with a shrug, "I don't mind,"

It was quite true: life definitely wasn't as dull as it was ever since she showed up.

He would be constantly harassed by this seemingly fearless and possibly crazy girl, but to be perfectly honest, she did bring liveliness and humour into his daily routines. Plus, he didn't need to pay for a housekeeper or cook.

"Well I like you a lot," She confessed, throwing her arms around his shoulders, "I hope you won't kick me out one day. I'll make sure not to piss you off."

"You better not," He warned, trying to sound a little playful but she didn't notice.

"I won't, I promise!" She held up her pinky finger, "So promise me you won't kick me out."

He gawked at her finger then back at her. Her face was full of eagerness and sincerity. If he didn't pinky swear with her, she'd be nagging about it the whole afternoon.

Awkwardly, he held up his pinky and shook hers, "There,"

"You have to say it!" She insisted, "Say, 'I promise I'll never kick you out'."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes a little, "Ugh, fine. I promise I will never kick you out. Happy?"

"So happy!" She cheered, throwing her arms around him like an octopus, kissing him on the face all over.

Mwahahaha, instantly taking advantage of him.

She was being chaotically cheery all over him and in a whirl wind moment, her lips had unintentionally brushed passed his.

He cupped her face and kissed her, deeply.

Midori's eyes widened, half out of surprise, half out of excitement, "What was that?"

He shrugged, a little timid to answer himself.

She grinned, resting her head upon his shoulder, a smug grin on her face.

He's finally returning her affection! Yipee!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, folks! I'm not quite sure where this story is headed because I'm quite disorganized with the timeline and all but hopefully I'll write something soon!**


	4. First Times

**Author's Note:**

**Oh goodness, I haven't been on FF in ages! My story got deleted last year and it really traumatized me and was a punch to my confidence in writing and so I haven't really touched any of my stories in half a year.**

**University has really murdered my imagination and creativity when it comes to writing, I hate it. I've been mildly depressed because I felt I lost my one and only 'talent' which is writing fanficiton to time-consuming assignments and exams. I'm in third year now and everything is just getting busier and complex. I hate my life, really. **

**I apologize to all of you lovely readers that are still with me, I'll try my best to put up more content.**

**PS. Midori and Kakuzu are like 90 years old but they have a live for eternity type of thing going on, so they still are still young.**

**Midori is currently about 25 and Kakuzu 32!**

******This chapter was a spur of the moment type of thing that I typed up in 2 hours, I hope you all like it. THERE'S A LEMON IN THIS ONE!**

* * *

**Today**

"How was your day?" She asked as Kakuzu entered the door.

He was a little taken aback by her initiating the conversation.

However, she continued: "Did you enjoy killing people and stealing their money?"

"It's not like that," He took off his Akatsuki cape and hung it on the clothes stand.

"Like I would care," She rolled her eyes, getting up from the sofa, heading towards her room.

"If you didn't care, why would you stay up till now just to welcome me home?" He taunted. Her actions were pretty obvious.

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around, "Don't flatter yourself! I was…I was reading!"

"Sure you were," Kakuzu smirked.

"You know what, screw you!" She snapped, stomping into her room and slamming the door behind her like a moody, rebellious teenager.

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle. He bet she even made him dinner.

Striding over to the kitchen and opening the fridge: there it was. A plastic wrapped plate of curry. He knew she couldn't help herself for fulfilling her 'wife' duties, it was natural for her.

It always had been.

* * *

**70 years ago**,

"I'll be back in four days," Kakuzu told her as she handed him his briefcase.

She nodded, "No more, no less, right?"

"I'll try, the weather can be unpredictable since I'm travelling on foot."

She pouted, "You have to pinky promise!"

He sighed, "Fine."

She beamed and they locked pinkies.

"Have a safe trip, I baked you a patch of cookies just in case you wanted a snack on the way. Take care of yourself and go kick butt!" She threw her arms around his neck enthusiastically.

"H'm," He nodded. This brat was pretty comforting and sweet.

A nervous smile was between her lips as she blinked at him. She was on her tip-toes, since he was quite taller than her.

It took Kakuzu a few seconds to realize what she was hoping for. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

Then the prettiest grin spread across her face, Midori blushed madly, finally letting go of him.

"I'll see you in four days then!"

"Alright," He nodded again. She was so darn cute. No one had ever made him felt this warm inside before. _Things were changing._

"He should be home by now," She mumbled to herself for the eightieth time. She began pacing around the house, glancing up at the clock every half minute.

It was half past nine. Kakuzu normally gets home by five in the evening.

The feast she cooked had gone cold already.

What if something bad happened to him?

She quickly shook her head, not wanting to jinx it. He is fine, he might be running late.

Kakuzu arrived back home around 2AM. He noticed the lights were all out. She must be sleeping already.

He tiptoed into the house, only to see the dining table full of his favorite dishes of food and a large cupcake with a candle on it.

Was there a special occasion?

He then noticed her small self curled up on the couch, asleep.

"Hey," He kneeled down and nudged her softly.

Her lids fluttered open. Seeing him in front of her, she hugged him and sniffled, "I thought something…something bad happened to you!"

"Sorry, some roads were blocked on the way since there was a flood so I had to take another route," He explained, patting her on the back, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Mhmm," She nodded, "Sorry I fell asleep, I was waiting for quite a long time. At least you're home now," She said with a smile on her face.

Midori glanced at the clock and jumped up from the sofa, "Shoot, it's past midnight now!"

"Is there something wrong?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

She bit on her lip, "It's just that…it was my birthday yesterday and I…I wanted to celebrate with you."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't still celebrate, right?" His voice was soft.

Her lips pouted disappointedly, as she said with a shrug, "I guess. It's just not magical enough."

"Magic?" He chuckled at her naive, childish ideas, "I'll make sure you have a nice birthday, alright?"

Her eyes lit up, excitement evident on her face, "Really?!"

He nodded, "Sure."

He actually had no idea when her birthday was and never bothered to ask, nor did he really care. Celebration was never Kakuzu's thing.

"Well the first thing is that I'm here," He tried, "Sorry about my delayed business trip, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay!" She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

That night however, a blinding beam of light struck outside the window, followed by horrifying, fierce boom of thunder. Rain was pouring like buckets outside and the trees in the back were swaying back and forth, branches scratching the window.

Kakuzu had an exhausted trip and was trying to sleep, yet he could only toss around in his bed, trying to block out the loud sound. Then he heard a knock on his door. He was pretty sure he heard a knock, even over the loud noise outside.

Clicking his tongue, he rolled out of bed and opened the door, impatiently asking, "What is it?"

Midori was standing in front of him in her nightgown, her eyes watering up and she chewed on her lips, looking distressed than ever.

"What is it?" He asked again, this time lowering his voice, sounding a little more friendly. He…somehow had a soft spot for her puppy dog face.

Fat tears dripped down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his waist, "Thunder, I…I don't like thunder."

"Who likes thunder?" He rolled his eyes, giving her an awkward pat on the back, "Why don't we use cotton balls to plug our ears and just go to bed? Sound good?"

She shook her head stubbornly, pressing herself against him even harder, "Stay with me, please."

Then yet another lightning bolt came striking down, causing a crackling sound and white flashing beam. Midori jumped up a foot in the air, startled and afraid.

She didn't look like she was putting on a act or whatever, she was genuinely terrified.

He had to get her mind off the storm outside, Kakuzu thought. And by that, he guided her to the bed, pushing her down on the mattress. She blinked at him, pursing her lips.

"Ignore the storm," He said, placing a hand on her delicate neck. The warmth of his fingertips against her bare skin made her shiver in delight, he continued, "There's just us, alright?"

Slightly confused, she managed to nod. She felt her throat go dry. She wanted to touch him.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. His hands traveled down from the nape of her neck to her chest, causing her to let out a squeak.

Her eyes widened. He…he had never really made any moves on her, it was always her who initiated kisses and hugs…he couldn't be…

Kakuzu noticed her stunned face. He smirked, as he gave each breast a light squeeze, "You do remember that you said you'd do anything satisfy me."

She nodded.

"Well, this is a perfect trade; you satisfy me and I'll make you forget about the storm." He explained.

She knew what he meant. Taking a deep breath, she nodded again, "I understand."

"Good," He continued, his hands fondling with her clothed breasts. She squirmed to the foreign feeling; it was so blunt yet pleasurable.

"'Kuzu," She murmured, brushing her lips across his.

"H'n?" He grunted, kissing her and began to lift up her nightgown, up above her thighs and pulled it off of her.

"I…I…" She sputtered, lying awkwardly stiff beneath him. Her breasts were exposed to the cold air and the only remaining cloth piece on her was the strawberry patterned panties he had bought for her the day they first met. She didn't know what the hell to do!

He gently placed butterfly kisses from her neck down, beginning to suckle on her breasts. His tongue swirled around her perky nipple, occupying her other breast with his left hand.

Compared to an average woman, her breasts were not big, but her excellent milky skin made up for it.

"'Kuzu, I…ahhh," She tried swallowing. This was so…oh gods she didn't know how to describe it. Sure, her sisters had always talked about sex explicitly back home on the farm and she herself had grew up listening to it so she had quite a deep knowledge of sex, she had never experienced it physically.

She was mentally and verbally a whore, but physically still a virgin. Haha, how ironic. When it came to real sex, she was a newbie.

"Touch me," He instructed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

She peeked at his erect manhood, blurting out, "So that's what a penis looks like!"

He glared at her for ruining the moment. Fuck, a handjob from her will do another day. He pushed her back down again, attacking her with a deep kiss, his tongue probing against hers. He kissed her so deep they had to break apart after twenty seconds for air. Her lips were swollen and she stared at him, confused again, "Didn't you want me to give you a han-"

He pressed his index finger upon her lips, "Don't stay stuff like that in bed, just don't."

Before she could reply, he pulled down her panties, completely exposing her.

"Don't look," She mewed, looking away, "I know I have a terrible body."

"Says who?" He snapped, "I think your tits are lovely."

Her face couldn't get redder, she covered her face in embarrassment, "Don't…don't say stuff like that."

Kakuzu smirked as he pulled her hands away from her face, "Now you know how I feel when you run your mouth all the time?"

She opened her mouth to retort but instead shrieked as his lips began kissing her…down there.

Oh lordy, this was physically too much to take in! Him looking up at her with his mesmerizing jade eyes as his mouth and tongue worked wonders down in her sensitive spot, his gaze, the sensation, the erotic slurping sounds he was making…this was way too much.

Soon, her first orgasm came, making her hips thrash. Overwhelmed by all the sensual pleasures, Midori began crying uncontrollably.

"You did well," Kakuzu patted her thigh, "You taste magnificent too."

Midori could only let tears stream down her madly red cheeks, biting her lips extremely bashful by his words. By now, she had already forgotten about the thunder and lightening outside.

"Now," Kakuzu slipped a finger inside her, "I think you're wet enough."

"For what?" She squeaked, still flustered.

"Me," He huskily answered, positioning himself above her.

Before she could react, he entered her, making her gasp and shake her head, "This hurts!"

"Only for the first time," He cooed, kissing her earlobe, "I promise."

"Promise?" She sniffled.

"I fucking pinky promise," He grunted as he began moving his hips, pumping himself in and out of her wet core.

The initial sting of pain from losing her virginity was washed over with waves of pleasure.

"'Kuzu," She panted, "I can't, this is too much, I-"

He leaned down and kissed her, shushing her. Obediently, she returned his physical affections, her hands running up and down his back, whispering things like "faster" and "deeper".

They both reached their climax, letting out satisfied sighs.

He held her against him, panting, "It's not raining anymore."

"I love you," She confessed breathlessly, staring up at him.

It took Kakuzu aback but he quickly regained himself, "Happy birthday."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes with a smile.

This was her first time having sex and his first time letting a woman stay the night in his bed.

And Kakuzu liked it. Sort of.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that! I'm excited to hear what you all think about it, I haven't written in a long time and I tried my best, really.**


End file.
